The Snow's Memoirs
by Jikan no Joou
Summary: As such as fate would like it, I was reborn. Yes, reincarnating into someone was really hard. But...I Feel that I have done this already. What...or who am I?
1. How interesting

**-Rewritten-**

**I still do not own KHR.**

* * *

I died.

As weird as this sounds, I died.

I only remembered that I had a great life, with friends and enemies.

But there is one thing I only regretted- Forgetting my own name.

Yes, my 'name'.

Names are part of us. They define us. They are what people call us by.

I can only remember some parts of my life.

But not all.

I can only remember these things- My friends.

Yes, Friends.

I had good friends. Delinquents, Kids, seniors, they are all my friend.

I remember one girl, she was...strong. Beautiful, kind, hot-headed sometimes. Many people describe her as a delinquent. I can't blame them, because I know that she's just easily annoyed.

Then there's one guy. He's short, and has slightly ,long hair. We sometimes chat with each other, for one sole reason- anime.

Anime.

Ahh, I remember it. Anime is the one thing which gave me strength to continue on with my life.

Especially Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I had always loved that manga.

Ahh, I'm getting seriously tired.

Maybe...I...should...just go...to...sleep...

* * *

I am in a dark place. Or at least, I think so. There's no light, nor water. It felt as if...time was slowing down. Suddenly, a dim light flickered to life. It slowly became...bright.

"You..."A voice came out of nowhere, and it sounded frustrated."I meet you again. This is our seventh meeting already..." I stared at him in confusion. Have I met him/her/it before...?"Yes, I met you before. The first time I met you was...very unpleasant."

I blinked as something hit me like a bullet train. This guy/girl/it...can read my mind?

"Yes. And I'm not a guy, nor am I an "it"." I blinked.

"You're a girl...?" I asked bluntly. The voice muttered a yes, before the light evolved into a girl, around 158 cm high, with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple kimono with some butterfly patterns. She was also holding a scythe, with a skull emblem on the blade.

"Yes, and please stay here while I go search your...papers." I blinked, muttering an okay. Then, she disappeared like poof with a blue flame appearing.

"...what the hell just happened..."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity while I waited for Sayo. If you're asking me how I called her Sayo, I don't know. It just popped out. And so I started to sing.

"_Time the prey learns that we are the hunters!_

Stand above the fallen flowers  
Torn and nameless final hours  
Flightless birds and dead winds rising  
Call to god in all their writhing  
Broken knees they scream to silence  
No reply and no one saves them  
Change the writing on the wall now  
One for all and all will fall down

Screw the ones looking down on us  
Fight to win! Stand above! All the dead on the ground!  
Caged and happy never can keep me  
Starving wolves at least die free!"

I suddenly heard clapping. I looked around, searching for the source and my gaze settled down on a small green flame. The green flame suddenly morphed into a boy, no more than thirteen years old. He has green hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt underneath.

"Woah! Sister, you sing good!" He grinned soon after he said this, and walked to me. "Ah! You must be the sister Sayo-nee told me so much about! Nice to meet you, My name is -"

"Ah...I thought I told you to go away and handle the rest, but instead you are here, Ciel?" Sayo appeared , holding a paper in her right hand. "And _you _, here is your paper." She handed the paper to me, and I read the information.

_Name: Alice Kreuz  
Date of birth: 5 September  
World: Katekyo Hitman Reborn [KHR]  
Family:  
-Belphegor  
-Rasiel  
-Cordelia  
-Justin  
Information: Princess to the Lunaris kingdom. Has two stepbrothers, who are twins. Fated to be-_

I pointed to the paper and spoke."This part...?"

"I accidentally spilled coffee on it."

"...oh."

* * *

After having Sayo explain to me on what I will do in KHR, I nodded. A bright, light blue light with a mix of indigo shone and I saw that my hands are slowly disappearing.

"..."

"Ah, your body is slowly transferring to the world you are going to be in." Ciel chirped happily. I nodded as I watched my body disappearing.

"Ah well...Bye." Sayo and Ciel waved good bye o me and I would've did the same, if it weren't for the fact that I have no hands as of now. I sighed, as my consciousness started to fade away.

'_This seems like deja vu...'_

* * *

I blinked as I stared at a woman, with clear, blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a pale purple dress. Beside her was a pair of twins. TWINS. You see, I HATE twins. I despise them, because they annoy me. One twin has longer hair than the other and they both wear crowns. Although I suspect that they're tiaras. Anyway, The twin that I was observing has his 'crown' slightly tilting to the left. The other twin has his tiara tilting to the right.

Wow

Much wow

I can notice the differences between them

Very wow.

"My darling Alice...Alicia..." The woman(My mom?) Mumbled then tears started falling down her cheeks. Tears of...happiness? I focused on the...arguing twins? They were throwing small pebbles...to each other. Twins who hate each other's guts?

**_Yep. These twins hate each other. Ah, by the way, I'm Sayo. I'm currently residing in your consciousness so you wont screw up the plotline._**

Plotline? What. The. Hell.

_**Let's see...Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a manga created by Amano Akira. It centers around Sawada Tsunayoshi, and A baby hitman named Reborn.**_

...Sounds like an anime I've watched a long time ago.

_**Yes, it is.**_

...oh.

_**Well, you should know this song.**_

What song? Wait, I think I know...

_The sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.  
The snow disappears before passing on its legacy._

**_But, there is no 'snow'..._**

Ah? I must have made a mistake.

_**Ah, nevermind...**_

"Mama? Who is she?" The twin with the tiara asked Cordelia(I remember the paper's content) while poking my cheek.

"Ah, bel...It's your sister, Alicia."Cordelia stated softly, while caressing my small baby head.

"Waah, she have pretty green eyes !" Bel announced to Cordelia. I blinked. My eyes are Green. My favorite color. Green. Then, a tanned guy suddenly came into the room and held the crown wearing twin.

"Rasiel-sama, it's time for your lessons." He said simply and they went off.

"Ah, It's time for your lessons too, right Bel?" Cordelia smiled as she spoke."Do your best in your studies~"Cordelia ushered them out. Darkness soon enveloped me in its embrace.

* * *

**REWRITING THIS IS VERY HARD**

**WELL  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS**

**AND**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**


	2. The first act

**THIS.**

**IS.**

**FAN****FICTION.**

* * *

Alright. By some kind of miracle I died and my soul proceeded to skip all of the things-needed-for-reincarnation-stuff and decided to besomeone who could have multiple lives.

Like a cat.

...or at least, that was what Sayo told me. And I didn't believe her at the slightest. I heard her mutter about me being troublesome and that I would have to believe her some time later. Instead, I blocked her out, (_Feigning ignorance won't get you anywhere, _my mind had told me. _You know, deep down that it_ was- justshutupjustshutupShutupSHUTUP**SHUTUPSHUT-**)as I stared at the twins in front of me. Yes, for some reason, Mother decided to have us in the same room to "Bond". If Sayo hadn't told me that they were bloodthirsty, I would have thrown anything that was in my grasp at them. Right this moment.

Right now, Tiara(_Belphegor_, My mind had supplied helpfully.)- I mean, _Bel_, was throwing some pillows at Crowny. In the very short time I spent here, I noticed something. I had an incredibly bad memory. Yes. My memory. I mean...I easily forgot things that happened recently here. Things that had happened an hour ago, I will forget.

It sounds weird, but it's true. Now let's focus on the twins.

There's Belphegor. He's the -slightly- kinder out of the two. He also had these "Ushishishi" laugh. He also has a crescent-shaped birthmark on the right side of his stomach. And his favorite drink is...Milk...? That's it, I think.

Crowny is annoying. Irritating. He is also very...childish. I mean...he's prideful. He's _too _prideful. Even Belphegor is more mature than him. What am I...talking about...?

Back to the twins. Right now they were chasing each other around the room. With a scissor in their hands. I could only stare. What are they doing...?

"Ushishishishi..." Bel began, grinning.

I sighed, as I was laying on the bed. How troublesome these two were. They were like brats. Immature brats. I picked up a book and glanced at the title. 'The language of flowers', huh...

I opened the book and read it, the first page was about a Cowbane. Cowbane... It can either mean You will cause me death and I do not lament death. Ara, Interesting...

I flipped to the second page, which showed a Flax. Thank you for your kindness...huh. The next one is a white clover. "Promise, vengeance" and "please think of me"...

An Anemone...? I raised an eyebrow. "Fading Hope", and.."I wait for you in faith, please do not betray me". I scoffed. What is the use of these anyway? It's not like they were important.

But even as I said that, I kept on reading. Grape Hyacinth; "Hopeless despair." and (Bright future.)...

Forget-Me-Not; "Please do not forget me." (We are true friends.)

I flipped through the book, skimming through it quickly. Then, I closed the book and glanced at the two.

"Done fighting...?"

They didn't answer.

* * *

As some maids scurried through the corridors, I raised an eyebrow and sighed. Probably Bel and Rasiel getting into a fight again.

...Meh, too troublesome. I continued to read a random book. Thud. My eyebrows twitched.

Thud. Mouth twitching.

THUD! I finally snapped. I stomped to the window, knowing that it is where the thud sounds originated from. I opened the window harshly, a dark aura surrounding me. "What do you want." I asked harshly, and bel just grinned.

"Ushishishi, help me." He shouted and I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but think.

"What would I gain from it?" I asked(Shouted). Suddenly, Sayo spoke.

_**No shit, why are you suddenly turning into Mammon. You are not Mammon.**_

Huwat. But isn't Mammon the personification of greed...?

_**...Why are you so interested in things like the seven deadly sins...? *sigh* Don't answer.**_

Okay. Fine, I'll help him.

I shouted back to him. "What should I help you with?"

"Help me up!" He shouted back. It was an easy thing, as my room was only on the second level. I sighed and went to my bed, dragging the sheets off. I tied the sheet to a bar on the window, throwing it to Bel. As he climbed up, he grinned.

"Rapunzel much?" I glanced to the pile of storybooks and scowled.

"Shut up." I muttered as I looked away, feeling slight heat on my cheeks.

"Ushishishishi~!"

* * *

As time passed by, it had been one years since my relationship with bel had improved.

From being awkward siblings to accomplices in crime.

...Meh, Rasiel was always bothering me anyway. I was a toddler now.

Strange visions always came to me when I'm asleep...I wonder why.

The first vision was A woman. A woman with a pacifier around her neck, bound by a pink ribbon.

The second one was...the death of this whole family, except me and Bel.

Arrgghhh...This is too confusing.

What is the point of this anyway, killing everyone. And Rasiel too. This is all just the fucked up last part of a shitty play...

* * *

"Sho-chan~? Why did you give me a buckwheat and a Flax~?"

"For no reason..." The man chuckled sadly as he watched the girl play with them.

"Mou~"

* * *

**I accidentally messed up the second and third chapter...sorry.**


	3. Is always hard

**X3 Hello~ ITSH ME. LOL KHR NOT MINE**

* * *

It was a fairly normal day for me. Because I'm a Toddler. Well…..is there nothing interesting to do if you're a Toddler?

….Maybe not. Anyway, I got to know my family better. I am born into a royal family, with two stepbrothers who are twins. The younger is Belphegor, and the elder is Rasiel. I don't know why, but I think I despise Rasiel already. With his "Ushesheshe" Laugh. I have no problems whatsoever with Belphegor, because he's nice to me, unlike rasiel.

Tsk, my blood boils when I think about him. That brat could never be king. Belphegor, on the other hand, could be one. But, he's selfish. And immature at that. In fact, none of us siblings can be the ruler of this country. We are too prideful, and that is the problem. Our pride, prevents us to care about the people and we are selfish too.

Selfishness is a bad thing, that I know. Without selfishness, humans wont survive in this world.

Ahh, I'm really not one for serious talk...

Hm...I'm this type of person, I guess...

_**'You laugh when you're serious, and you're serious when you make a joke,' Does that ring any bells to you?**_

What? No. That phrase or quote, doesn't ring any bells to me...

_**Okay, then. Ah, by the way, what day is it today?**_

My eyes trailed to every corner of my royal blue and purple bedroom. I didn't saw any calendars of the sort, hmm...

_**Ah good, its still September...Three more months until I leave you, I guess...**_

What? You...you're going to leave me? The gears slowly turning, pain shot through my head, as if something was tearing through it.

_**"Don't worry; I won't leave you."**_

_**"Promise?"**_

_**"Yes, I promise. But seriously, you need to be more optimistic and not pessimistic..."**_

Without me realizing, I had started crying, wailing out loud. I cried and cried, from both the pain and the sadness hidden in the conversation. I cry and cry, yet I couldn't change anything, because everything were in the past. Soon, my mother came in. She came, with her gentle, blonde hair trailing behind her as she ran to my side.

A woman with dark blue hair and eyes trailed shortly behind her. She had this paint splatter mark on her cheek. She stared at me worriedly and I stopped crying, but instead, I stared at the woman. Shit. The visions. It came true.

Aria, the second Sky Arcobaleno of this generation. The ninth leader of the Giglio Nero famiglia, the holder of the Mare rings. She has a body guard, named "Gamma", who was in love with her.

...How did I know this all...?

why did I gain this knowledge...?

How am I...supposed to continue...?

* * *

"_Liar... I would never believe in your pathetic lies anymore. No matter future or past...I would never believe in you again." _A girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes smiled sadly and bitterly and she stared at the thing in front of her. No matter what she would do, there was only one future left for her. Death. The remaining path for her is death. It was her destined fate, after all.

"_Come on...we need to go._" Her companion clicked his tongue and tapped his foot impatiently, in which she replied with a simple nod.

"_Of course..._" She gave him two small box, with some flowers carved onto both of them. The first one had four flowers; A Grape Hyacinth, An Anemone, A buckwheat, and a Cowbane. The second one was slightly bigger, with five flowers; A Forget-me-not, A flax, An Anemone, A white clover, and a Baby Blue-eyes. When the boy looked at it, he understood what was she going to do.

"_You...You are planning to-"_

_"Please, keep this as a secret. I do not wish for the others to know about this. Please, give the one with the Forget-Me-Not to **him**."_

_"...Alright."_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late chapter uwu. School had recently started for me, so... ah well, I guess the next chapter would be up by next sunday or saturday.**

**Ciao.**

**Pleas review too.**


	4. but it is very influencial

**KHR is not mine.**

* * *

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. There was an attack on the castle. Fuck. I trembled again as an explosion resounded in the distance. Bel, Rasiel and I were in the same room, told by the maids to stay here. But despite that, Bel and rasiel was fighting again.

I gritted my teeth as I covered my ears with my small fist. After some time, which felt like an hour, the explosions finally died down. A maid came in, her face pale and she was gasping for breath.

"Y-Young Princess and princes! T-the queen has...!"

I stayed there, frozen in shock.

What..?

It can't be, right...? M-Mother has...died...?

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could.

No, she can't be dead. She MUSt NOT be dead. SHe MuST NOT BE DEAD!

i felt my consciousness slipping away from me. This world is...just a shitty stage...

* * *

Young Belphegor, who at that time was fighting with the annoying bother, stopped and looked at Alice. He was confused. Why was she crying? Peasants' death aren't one to cry about. Instead, to him, it was worth laughing about. He and the annoying bother had did this countless times.

But Alice. Why was she crying? Surely, it isn't because of their mother's death, right...? He had shown no care about that woman. Sure, he felt _slightly_ grateful for bringing him, the _Prince,_ into this world, but nothing else.

But when she had fainted, he could feel a little guilty. She was, after all, his only form of amusement. Just like how Siel amused him by being idiotic, his sister had amused him from being smart. From helping him _retreat _(No, not escape. The prince would never escape from anything, much less the annoying bother.) from Siel, to proving him wrong in their studies.

But she was young, after all. She had not known this world as much as he does.

(But even so, he could felt that he was wrong. He just refused to admit it.)

But he _knew. _He practically _knew _that she had the same thoughts as him, but is quick at hiding it. She was young, yet, her eyes told many that she had seen the rotten world. More than him. More than anyone he knew.

So of course. He felt guilty for his little sister. It seemed that she knew him better than everyone.

...but of course, that was impossible. She was only someone who was slightly higher than him in terms of social standing. She would be the queen. And he would be just a minister.

But, she was his sister. As a brother, he had to be there for his little sister. She was fragile, easily broken down, like this.

And so, he had resolved. He would become her only prince.

(At that moment, he felt a tingling sensation on his hands. He decided to ignore it.)

* * *

As I Lay on my bed, I couldn't help but think of the vision. Sayo had explained to me about the Tri-Ni-Sette, the foundation of this world. The Vongola is the Vertical axis which connects time. The mare is the horizontal line which connects parallel worlds. And the Arcobaleno is the Axis which connects both. And I regained my knowledge about this world. My brother, Bel, would be the storm of the Varia. He would kill his family. And I will survive, I will go with him. I make my own "Fate". I clenched my fists, immediately waking up.

If what Sayo said is true, then...

I looked at my small, chubby hands. The Deathperation flames...The dying will flames. If it is true, then...

I clenched my fists harder. It's true, if you do not have a medium, you can't channel it. But what if my body was my medium?

I smirked, focusing all of my will into my hands, slightly miffed that it didn't work. I sighed. I really have no talent in doing this...

* * *

I blinked as Bel and Rasiel started to fight again, and sighed. How...boring, watching the same things happening again and again. I pursed my lips. How annoying.

But, when a knife started to dart towards me, I gasped in fear and shock. At the speed the knife is going...it would surely pierce my head. I shut my eyes. Is this how I was going to die? As I felt the knife going closer to me, I trembled.

nonononononononoNONO**NNONONONONONONONONO_NONONONONONONONONO!_**

I screamed, my childish voice going up into higher pitches, as my hands started to circle themselves around my head. I Won't die. I WONT DIE. **I WONT DIE UNTIL I FIND OUT WHY AM I HERE!**

As such thoughts started to form, a tingling sensation started to form on my hands. It felt prickling, like a small needle poking me. It soon spread, and the noises stopped. Bel and Rasiel were shouting at me to get away, but I didn't hear it. I was frozen in shock. I opened my eyes slowly, curios on why the noise had died down. I saw the knife in front of me, frozen in place. I blinked, as confusion swept over me.

Why had the knife stopped? What caused it? I touched the knife, wincing slightly as the blade grazed my finger, causing some beads of blood to form. But the blade fell, and Bel immediately ran to me, hugging me.

"Are you okay? Where did that shield-" Shield? What shield? I must've muttered it out loud, because he stopped talking and looked at me through his fringe.

"You...don't know?" I shook my head. Bel gripped my shoulders, and I winced lightly. "Indigo flames...they...covered your hands, and then the shield came."

I widened my eyes. What..? My...deathperation flames only come in when danger is involved...?

_**No, that was a trigger.**_

A trigger...? Like the Sawada kid's...dying will bullets...?

_**Those bullets are a forced trigger. What you did previously was a natural trigger, when one gets too close to death over and over again.**_

What...? But-

_**You didn't realize? Your food was poisoned. Every single time, everyone had tried to overthrow you. You are...the one who would rule these all, after all.**_

I see...

I bit my lips, a choked sound coming from my throat. At first, it was small sniffles, but slowly, it began to become large cries. Bel just hugged me awkwardly, and I buried my head into the crook of his neck, my cries getting louder and louder, until suddenly, a man came into the room.

"U-Ushishishi...F-Father." Bel stuttered, releasing me and facing the man who looked at me and scowled, his eyes darkening in rage. I stopped crying and rubbing my eyes, facing the man. So...this is my father.

"You," He spoke, in a hateful tone at me, still scowling. "Are the next ruler of this kingdom? Ha! How can such a miserable brat rule this kingdom? Brother must have been very foolish to let her rule this kingdom!" I flinched, small sniffles coming out. His eyes narrowed and he stomped towards me. He raised me up by the collar of my dress, and my breath hitched. He slapped me, the sound echoing. I stayed silent, then glared at him, tears starting to flow out because of the pain. he dropped me and I glared at him harder.

Son of a fucking bitch...

I glared at him harder, the prickling sensation coming back to me. Bel must've noticed, because he immediately hugged me, stopping me from killing that son of a bitch. That son of a bitch snorted and went out of the room, a grinning Rasiel in tow.

Bel straightened up and spoke. "I've decided..." He turned to me, no grins nor smiles on his face.

"Let's do a rebellion." My eyes widened.

"But...why...?" I asked, my voice trembling. He looked away.

"That...That man...he's not your father." He shook his head, and I looked at him, confused.

"What...?"

"He's...your uncle and My father. Mom told us everything... That he killed your father, the previous king." My eyes widened. It shouldn't be a shock for sibling rivalry, but-!

"Then...how can we be...?" I left the word out, but it seems that he understood. "And why am I the...?"

"..." He trembled slightly. "That man, he...impregnated our mother." He looked away and scowled in distaste, and I cringed. "After 9 months, Me and Siel were born. Then, two years later, you were born, and then.,...before the previous king died, his stated will was this: 'My daughter shall be the next Queen. I shall let my brother rule, until she would come of age.' But, until that time, it would be very long..." He shook his head.

"Wait. So we're siblings and at the same time, cousins...?" I could tell that he was slightly amused at me asking this, rather than anything else.

"Yes. And about the rebellion..."

"I accept. But first, do you know anything about Deathperation flames?"

"Those? I never heard of them." I grinned.

"I guess it's time for the Genius Sister to teach her brother some things..."

* * *

"Deathperation flames, or better known as Dying will flames, are the embodiment of your will in the form of a flame. There are seven types of the Dying will flames, which is Sky, Storm, Sun, Rain, cloud, lightning and Mist. The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties.  
Dying Will Flames are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic." I explained, humming slightly. "Do you understand now?"

Bel nodded, with a sheepish grin. "Ushishishi...I think so."

"Good. You focus your will to your hands. Ah, do you have your knives? Use that as a medium." I hummed, somehow getting the idea. The reason why I didn't succeed the first time is because I hesitated. I know, that I unconsciously hesitated because What if I had storm flames...? What if I burned myself?

I blinked and snapped out of my daze, smiling when the knife was covered in red flames.

"You got the storm flame. Highly offensive Flames, its Disintegration special trait can induce anything that touches the Flames into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames." I explained calmly, still smiling. I pointed my finger, an indigo flame sprouting out.

"I have the Mist flames. The Construction special trait of the Mist Flame makes it optimal to be used along Illusions, specially during the creation of Real Illusions. It has a low hardness and is the weakest flame." I snorted slightly. "But they can create weapons."

Bel grinned. "Really~? Next time when you gained control of it, be sure to show me~" I smiled.

"Of course, dearest brother.

* * *

**Okeh-**

**Please Review**


End file.
